Mistletoe
by bobthetree123
Summary: Brennan gets into the cheer of christmas. She puts up some mistletoe. Was it for decoration only, or another reason...? And when Booth comes in......


This is a one-shot. i got the idea from the Santa In The Slush (obviously). Hopefully you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones, though i really really really want to

p.s. before people tell me off, the mistletoe myth i wrote isnt real, but couldnt be bothered to find the actual one so this one will have to do

* * *

Christmas. A time of joy, of laughter, fun, food, gifts.

It was everyone's favourite time of year.

Except Temperance Brennan's.

She had had many different memories of Christmas in the past. Good and bad. The Christmas her parents left her. The Christmas where she had to stay in over the lab because of quarantine and eggnog. The previous Christmas where, though blackmailed, she had kissed Seeley Booth under mistletoe. Also the Christmas where she had spilled her past to Angela. But even though she still thought Christmas was pointless as Christ was a myth, her friends had changed her view of it, and she knew they would never let her get out of the parties or joy.

Brennan was out on the street near her apartment glancing through the shop windows as she passed, hoping that she would find a gift for Parker. She heard a voice call her name. She swivelled around. "Bones!" shouted the all too familiar voice. Booth ran up the path, out of breath. "I went to your apartment but you weren't there. Good to see you're keeping up with normal people!"

"I think that gifts lift a person's spirit even though they are meaningless and unthoughtful."

"Yeah, don't tell that to Santa. Want any help?"

"Do you know anything that Parker might like?"

Booth gave her a smile that lit up his whole face. "You're buying a present for Parker? That's nice of you, Bones. And even though you say that gifts are meaningless and pointless, it'll mean something to him."

"But I'm only an anthropologist."

"And also one of his favourite people." Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "There's a toy store up there. There might be something he likes."

He walked with her to the toy store, and moved his arm to the small of her back when they went in. Walking around, Brennan thought how pointless it was to make plastic toys that kids played with only once, but she didn't voice her opinion to Booth. He seemed in good spirit, and she didn't want to drown him with boredom. While they walked through the aisles of toys, Brennan had a thought. "Booth?"

"Hmm?"

"Why were you looking for me?"

"A body came in-"

Brennan stopped and turned to him.

"It's not urgent!" he said, bringing his hands up as if to shield the blow of her words. "It's about 5000 years old. Was found in a ditch somewhere. It's fine, Bones. The Squints are ignoring it, not letting it get in the way of their Christmas joy. You shouldn't either. Now look, there's a pretty nice piece of Lego!" he said, once again putting his hand on her back to guide her. Brennan knew he was trying to get her away from the thoughts of bodies and to Christmas. She felt grateful, because as much as she liked her work, a break was nice.

They left the toy store and Booth turned to her. "You going back to the lab?"

She shook her head. "I just want to do a bit of Christmas shopping – you know, stuff to decorate. "

"You're decorating? With Christmas stuff?" She nodded. "That's great, Bones!"

"Why?"

"Because you're finally acting like a normal person!" She sighed and hit him playfully on the arm.

"I also have to get some presents. Any ideas?"

"Yeah. Get Sweets a toy set for 12 years and below."

Brennan hit him again, and Booth chuckled, then they walked of their separate ways.

*

Back at the lab, Brennan waited until she thought everyone had left the lab. She went to the cupboard and pulled out the bag with her earlier shopping in it. She reached in and drew out the festive decorations – a stocking, crate paper, tinsel, a couple of Santa figurines, and finally, a twig of mistletoe. She set around to hang up all the decorations. Tomorrow was Christmas Day, and she wanted to join in with the cheer, no matter how bizarre the belief was. She strung up the crate paper, set around the Santa's, wrapped tinsel around her office. In another nag, she found the presents she bought for her friends, and started to wrap them. By the time she was done, she was exhausted. But she still had one more thing to do – the mistletoe. Putting it up, she felt a strange sense of deja vu. She pushed the thought out of her head. The mistletoe was for decoration only.

Or was it?  
Brennan sat down on her couch. She felt pleased about her decorating. She lay down. She was so exhausted. Before she knew it, she was asleep.

*

She woke with a start to a noise at the door. She looked around and saw Booth come in through the opening, then smile in glee at all the fetivity.

"You like it?" she asked.

"Like it? I love it, Bones!"

"Why are you here?"

"Merry Christmas to you too, Bones!" Looking at her clock, she saw that the seconds hand was fifteen seconds past twelve. It was indeed Christmas day. "I thought I might find you here."

"I was working." It was partly true.

"What's with all ... this, anyway?"

"There's nothing wrong with a bit of festive joy."

"Hmm" he murmured, looking around again. "I see you put up mistletoe again," he said cheekily, giving her a charm smile.

"Well, traditionally mistletoe was used to signify – "

"Yeah, it's pretty."

He went to walk around again, and Brennan stood up. Without realising, she was now straight under the mistletoe. Booth turned and saw. Secretly, he smiled.

"Was mistletoe traditionally used to signify love?"

"I was going to tell you. And it's traditional to kiss under mistletoe."

"Uh huh," he said, taking a step closer. She looked at him strangely.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

Booth pointed up. Brennan looked, and saw the mistletoe above her. She looked down again to say something, but Booth got to her first, holding her around the waist. Brennan was surprised, yet didn't pull away. She brought her arms up around his neck, and deepened the kiss. Booth was kissing with much force, and Brennan let his mouth sink onto hers. She felt peace and happiness, as if they were the only two people in the world. They stood like this for well over a minute. Finally, they broke apart to catch a breath.

They were both silent for a moment.

"Wow," they said simultaneously.

"Merry Christmas, Bones!"

"Merry Christmas, Booth. You know, if you want I could give you your present now..." she started to walk to her desk, but Booth grabbed her by the arm.

"Not yet. Do it with everyone else's. Let's just keep this gift for now."

"Booth...."

He whispered her name, and kissed her again. Brennan knew this was wrong, but somehow it felt right. She let him hold onto her. When he broke off again, she spoke.

"Was that really a good idea?"

"Who cares? As you said, it's traditional to kiss under the mistletoe!" he grinned. Brennan hit him on the arm again, but not very hard, and he winced in mock pain. She laughed.

"I love my present, Booth," she said, and meant it.

"Sure!" he said. "Me too!"

Then for one last time, they kissed again under the mistletoe.

Brennan just hoped Angela didn't find out.

* * *

I know its kinda lame and heaps of people have probably done it but I just really wanted them to kiss again.

Id really love it if you reviewed - that would make my day heaps.

thanks for reading!


End file.
